digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
No Questions, Please
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Rebecca Forstadt, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 22, 1999 (En:) November 6, 1999 |continuity= }} Izzy falls victim to Vademon, a Digimon who preys on curiousity, and becomes lost, both physically and mentally, in another dimension. Synopsis Izzy and , on a rocky path, on a journey to find Gennai, find themselves surrounded by signs warning them to turn back (as a trap set by DemiDevimon to get Izzy's tag and crest for his master, ). The ground crumbles from underneath them, sending them into darkness. As he falls, Izzy hears a voice which accuses him of being greedy when it comes to knowledge, and demands that he give up his curiosity. (In the original Japanese, the voice demanded Koushiro's "inner heart".) With no other options, Izzy gives in, and enters a trance-like state. Moments later, he and Tentomon are floating through endless space, and the mystery voice reveals itself as the Big-brained Digimon, , telling Izzy to forget everything. Tentomon's attempts to bring back the old Izzy fail as Izzy pushes him away and focuses more on Vademon's guidance and tutoring. Meanwhile, offers a piece of his curiosity to Vademon in exchange for Izzy's crest. Back in endless space, Tentomon has de-digivolved to his weakest form, , and catches Izzy's attention, who initially, angrily, shouts at him for interrupting his lesson. Pabumon reminds Izzy of the times they've had together, and Izzy snaps out of his dozy behavior, horrified at what he's done. After apologizing to Pabumon, they then find their way into Vademon's store room where Izzy's curiosity is held, but not before Vademon discovers them and chases them back into his 'endless space' dimension, where a battle begins and Pabumon digivolves up to the ultimate . He destroys Vademon's dimension, and carries Izzy out of an enormous explosion back outside, where Matt, , T.K., and are waiting for them. Meanwhile, Myotismon punishes DemiDevimon for his failure by making him stay up in a tree. Featured characters (9) |c3= * (8) * (13) |c4= * (2) * (3) * (13) |c5= * (10) |c6= *'' '' (4) *' ' (6) * (11) |c11= *Gennai (5) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Tentomon: "I like that about you, Izzy. You have a never ending thirst for information. It's amazing your brain doesn't explode with all that knowledge." Izzy: "There are lot more things I can learn." Tentomon: "How much room do you have up in your brain?" Izzy: "As much as I need." :— Tentomon is fascinated with Izzy's intelligence Tentomon: "Look, Izzy, it's a sign!" Izzy: "From above?" Tentomon: "No, here on the ground." :—'Izzy' and Tentomon find one of the signs that DemiDevimon left for them. Izzy: "It says 'Beware of Falling Sludge'." Tentomon: "Uh-oh, this could get real ugly." "Yuck! Please tell me this was just a dream!" Izzy: "Bottomless sludge pit, not a very pleasant experience." Tentomon: "Ahh! I feel like I've been flushed! I hope i never see another sign again as long as i live!" Izzy: "Attack Sludge? Impossible!" Tentomon: "How humiliating! Being attacked by an attack sludge!" :— Izzy's and Tentomon's misfortune with the signs "What could possibly be wrong with gaining knowledge and information?" :—'Izzy' in response to Vademon's taunting accusations. "Vademon: curiosity salesman extraordinaire! A penny for your thoughts, a nickel for your fears!" :—As strange a business Vademon has, he does come prepared. "Have you gone bananas?!" :—'Tentomon' can't believe Izzy would just throw away his tag and crest. "Have you forgotten who I am already, Izzy? Have you forgotten who you are? Try to remember, try!" :—A crying Pabumon tries to snap Izzy out of his trance. "Come back in my heart. Come back in my heart." :—'Izzy', recovering his curiosity. DemiDevimon: "Hehe. A funny thing happened to me on the way to Vademon's..." Myotismon: "Prepare to face the consequences." DemiDevimon: "I hate this part!" :—'DemiDevimon' fails Myotismon yet again. Other notes , not his curiosity, as is stated in the English dub. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *DemiDevimon's excuse to Myotismon near the end of the episode is loosely based off the title of the Broadway musical . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *MegaKabuterimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Vademon is the last Digimon to be analysed using the original Digimon Analyser theme. }} de:Der Kampf um Izzys Wappen